Title Pending
by xXSilverFoxXx
Summary: Ryoma, an assassin for the Butterfly Corporation, flees the place after something happens to one of his friends. He must now escape the Butterflies for once one leaves they are killed. -full summary inside- !Yaoi!  pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own any of its characters. The OCs and the plot belong to me though._

_Summary – Ryoma, an assassin for the Butterfly Corporation, flees the place after something happens to one of his friends. He must now escape the Butterflies for once one leaves, is caught, or tries to give out information, they are killed. Will he find protection, or is death the only thing waiting for him. _

_Pairings – Pairings are still undecided; this will be a yaoi so they will be boy x boy! Leave now if you want a RyoSaku fic, that pairing makes me sick~ Please tell me who'd you like to see Ryoma with and depending on your votes, I may make a poll to decide the final winner. I will not write OT3, 5, 6,or whatever number you'd like to stick in~_

_Authors note – Hello Everyone, this is my first fanfic so I hope it's okay . Criticism is welcomed; I'd really like to know what I can improve on. I'd like to apologize for any grammar mistakes ahead of time. I had this story idea sitting in my head for a while so I decided to write out a chapter but I'm not entirely sure if I like the way it turned out so all comments are welcomed and appreciated. I feel like I'm babbling here so I'm just going to say I hope you enjoy the prolog of my story~_

**Prolog -START-**

'The Butterfly Corporation is a well-known underground business feared by most individuals. They deal with anything that people wish for yet cannot obtain legally. Even though they are well known, there location it a complete secret; it is believed this is so they can continue evading the government. They have been the most wanted group by the police ever since their start. If someone were to catch them, their name would go down in history. The group stays hidden while there profits are made by separate smaller groups; this is also believed to be in order to keep themselves safe. If one of these groups are caught, or decide to turn themselves in, they are killed. The police are still baffled about how this could happen. No matter how many guards are stationed to protect the individuals from the Butterflies, the group always manages to kill their target without getting caught. This is due to the Butterfly Corporations assassin division. So far no one knows much about them; it's simply a name they were called by the police since nothing is truly known about the Butterfly Corporation other than their name, their dealings, and the action they have allowed to be known.'

The head of the Butterfly Corporation looked at the intro paragraph to a long report posted about them online. He always found enjoyment out of reading the unofficial reports and the thing others posted about them. It was rather entertaining flipping through the document, reading about the actions they knew about. Once he was done he flipped to another post, this one was about how this person thought the Butterfly Corporation was wonderful. So many different people, so many different opinions, he really couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of some people. The truth of the Butterfly Corporation was even darker then everyone believed. The group itself was rather small. His most prized possessions though were the assassin group he created, with the most loved being known as his precious pet. The group of Butterflies known as assassins had a grand total of four members.

The first member was Griffin. He was abused by his father and had a rather difficult past. After he joined a gang, he brutally annihilated anyone in his way. This caught the head's attention. After keeping taps on the boy's activities, he finally made his move and offered the boy the chance to join them. Griffin accepted as soon as the offer left the head's mouth. Griffin was only eleven at the time, it really was a young age for such horrid acts, but it didn't matter to the head. Ever since he joined Griffin trained hard and was loyal to group, that was all that mattered.

The next two members were twins. Their names were Locke and Laura and they were always with each other. When they were young, they watched their parents bleed out after being stabbed multiple times by a thief. This incident traumatized them and deeply rooted itself within their minds. After this they were inseparable, and after they were taken in by their aunt, who never seemed to be home, they spent all of their free time reading in the large library at their aunt's home since there was nothing else to do. Their knowledge attracted him and when he offered them a chance to leave their unloving aunt and use their knowledge for a different purpose, they decided to join, though it was after some much needed convincing. They were fifteen when they joined and after some training, they became a great killing duo, and he never doubted his choice to let them join.

The final member of the group was the one known as his precious pet, the boy was perfect. Hisoka was the person he trusted most pawn, though his trust went as far as knowing the boy would fulfill his duties. The boy was rather mysterious, he didn't even know much the boy, but ever since he found the boy shivering in the cold, soaked in blood, the boy held his attention. Hisoka was young when he found him, though he never did figure out how old the boy truly was. It seemed something happened to the boy for he wouldn't talk and he was found soaking in blood that wasn't his own. He had checked the boy over and found his porcelain skin flawless and left without a scratch. It was obvious that the boy was different than others; this fact was very clear as the boy ate way more than normal, was not affected by any of the drugs they tested on him, had greater strength than the normal person his age, as well as other things. How this was possible, he wasn't sure for the boy wouldn't speak a word about the time before they met. When he first arrived, his eyes were dull and lifeless, and they only brightened slightly in his new environment. All of the members were fond of him and treated him like family, he was also the first person Kevin grew attached too after he joined. After that when the twins show up, they grew attached to him and allowed him into their own small family. While many were affectionate to Hisoka, he stilled distanced himself from the others. Not that anyone minded, he was still like their little brother.

Hisoka was his precious pet because the boy was a perfect pawn. He was amazing at everything he did and never strayed from what the man ordered. The boy's appearance was also flawless. Anyone would stop and stare at him. He had dark emerald hair which seemed to compliment his porcelain skin quite nicely. He was rather short but his body was a mix of being muscular and thin. The most striking part of the boy though was his golden eyes. They were rather cat-like and piercing, as if they could see straight through someone. It was very easy to see that he was in a class of his own. His looks partnered with his talent made him the best pawn of all.

Said boy decided this would be the perfect time to walk into the room dragging an unconscious body behind him. With great ease, he tossed the body over to the boss, "Just like you ordered. I've brought him here to you directly, now if you don't mind, I'm hungry." Hisoka turned to leave the room.

The head look down at the man with a smile on his face, "Thank you very much Hisoka." He said to the retreating figure before looking down at the body again.

* * *

><p>Ryoma made his way down the hall to the living quarters of the assassin group. While everyone knew him by the name Hisoka, it was simply a false name he gave in order to hide his true name from others. He opened the door to the quarters to see Kevin. Kevin was Griffin's true name, and like him, it was the only name the head knew him by. Kevin had been known by Griffin while in the gang so it was the name the boss knew him by, "Where's the twins?" Ryoma asked the other.<p>

Kevin looked up as Ryoma entered the room, "They got assigned a mission after you left, they should be back soon." Kevin smiled up at the other and left to bring him food. While he was gone Ryoma sat at the table in the center of the room as waited. It didn't take long before the other reentered the room pushing a cart loaded with food.

"Thank you Griffin." Ryoma began grabbing things off the kart, placing then in front of him. Kevin unloaded the rest of the kart as Ryoma started eating.

"It's still a wonder to me how you can eat so much Hisoka." Kevin stated as he watched the boy eat. They used their fake names while talking to each other on base; they didn't want the head to know their true names. While away on a mission Kevin opened up to Ryoma and told him his name as well as his past, and while Ryoma didn't say anything about his past, he did give his true name in return. They had been close ever since, though Ryoma still kept his distance from the other.

Ryoma was about to say something when the door opened, revealing the twins. They both had black hair and gorgeous crystal blue eyes. They looked exactly the same minus the fact that Laura had a chest and Locke, who was male, did not. Both of them had long silky hair that reached their lower backs, and both had a pretty rosy complexion. They were both gorgeous, but Locke always complained about how feminine he looked with long hair. He wanted to cut it but his sister refused to let him do so. Ryoma could only imagine how handsome the other would look if he cut his hair. The twins knew their names as well. The Butterfly Assassins were like a family, and that would never change.

"I was hoping we'd get back before you Hisoka." Laura pouted as she walked over to the boy.

"Don't say the Laura or he'll act even cockier than before." Locke scolded his sister.

"But it's the truth." Laura protested as she clung to the said boy. The twins then began to get into a playful argument over Ryoma.

The object of the argument was tuning them out as he continued eating. He was so used to this that it was rather easy to ignore the two.

Kevin on the other hand grew annoyed with the twins' bickering, "Would you two please shut up." His eyebrow twitched angrily.

"Aw Griffin, don't be such a party pooper." Laura whined as she continued to cling to the eating Ryoma.

"Yeah Griff, you need to lighten up a little." Locked said, slightly mocking him.

"You two need to shut up or I swear I will kill you." Kevin twitched again in anger.

"But we don't want to." Twins poke in unison.

Ryoma, who was now finished with his meal, listen amused. This was a dialing thing, and while Kevin often ended the fight by hitting the two on the head, he never did more than that. He loved the twins like family and would never actually hurt then. The fight was soon over; Kevin hit the two on the head as Ryoma thought he would.

Laura rubbed her head slightly and pouted again before smiling and looking over at Ryoma, "So how did the mission go Hisoka? Now that you back do you want to play a game?" She smiled at the boy, she was rather fond of the distant member.

"The mission was fine, and why don't you start acting your age." Ryoma stated. He had been there the longest, but he was the youngest of the group for all they knew. Kevin joined when he was eleven, but he was now fifteen. The twins joined two years after Kevin did and were now seventeen, but in Ryoma's mind, Laura acted like a child, he couldn't help but love the older girl as a sister though, "Besides, I'm tired and I think I'm going to nap." Ryoma stated before leaving to his sleeping chambers despite the protest he heard from his fellow assassins.

* * *

><p>Ryoma woke up to a loud knocking on his door and immediately felt something was wrong. He ignored the feeling growing deep in his stomach bet still rose from his bed in order to tell the person to stop knocking. He opened the door to see a blurry version of Kevin, "Why did you wake me Griffin, if it's a mission tell the boss I'll do it later." As he woke a bit more his vision grew less blurry before he was finally able to see Kevin's distressed face. He grew a more serious tone, "What's wrong."<p>

Kevin looked at Ryoma and tears began to stream from his eyes, "It's Laura, she." Kevin gripped onto Ryoma and began to cry harder.

"Calm down and tell me what happened the Laura?" Ryoma asked in a serious voice, it was odd to see the other like this.

"They killed her, the boss killed her." Kevin choked out the words and began crying harder as he gripped Ryoma's shirt so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Ryoma was shocked top her this and tears began falling from his eyes, "This is a cruel joke but I'll forgive you if you confess right now." Ryoma didn't wasn't to believe his friends words, but he knew Kevin wasn't lying. More tears fell from his eyes.

"It's not a joke!" Kevin yelled. His voice then went quieter, "The boss called for her so she left with Locke but, but," Kevin choked out a sob but tried to calm himself enough to tell Ryoma what happened, "Locke returned alone and told me that they killed her. They wanted to try out a new invention on her but it didn't turn out well and it killed her. Locke was watching in secret, he wasn't supposed to see, but he was watching any ways," Kevin continued crying, "He said she fought, but nothing helped and he died. Locke was going to run in there and stop them but it was too late. Instead he ran back here to tell me. He's packing his stuff, he says he's leaving. If he does that then they'll kill him. We have to stop him." Kevin continued to choke out sobs and continued crying.

Ryoma could feel more tears streaming down his face but said nothing. He wiped his eyes of tears and drug a crying Kevin with him to Locke's room. The door was open and inside was Locke, angry and crying.

"Don't try to stop me, I can't stay here with them. I'm leaving, and I'll make sure that this group will fall." Locke stated in a rather scary and angry voice. Ryoma couldn't blame him.

"I'm not going to stop you. I want to hear your plan." Ryoma stated in a calm voice despite the emotions he was feeling inside. Kevin looked at him in disbelief but Ryoma continued, "Whatever they did to her, they'll most likely try to do to us. I can't forgive them for toying with her life and killing her, but I also know that if I were to let that happen to either of you, I'd feel even more pain." Ryoma's calm voice broke slightly but he shook it off and looked sown at Kevin, "Pack your bags, were going to leave."

Kevin was scared. He knew what Ryoma said was true but he didn't want to believe it, he shook his head, "You guys are nuts. Even if they're going to do the same to us as her, are we really going to die like she did? If you leave now they'll kill you right away, if we stay at least we get the chance to live longer." Kevin backed away from the two.

Locke yelled at him, "You rather stay with them after they killed Laura just so you can live a little longer as their tool." Locke was furious.

"Locke, don't yell at him, he can make his own choices." Ryoma defended Kevin even though he agreed with Locke on this one, "now hurry and pack, then tell me your plan to escape." Ryoma turned to his other friend, "Pack up if you're leaving with us, if not stay here and don't do anything."

Kevin was shocked at his friends words and bolted from the groups living quarter, "We need to hurry the no telling what he'll do. Besides, I'm not sure if we have much time before they come to do something about Laura's death." Ryoma told Locke before leaving to his own room.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the two were packed and changed into clothes that would make it easier to move. They had to have as much protection and mobility as they could get in order to escape the facility. The building was located unground on an abandoned island. It was highly protected and was designed so that they couldn't escape, and could only leave when allowed to.<p>

They emptied the weapons vault attached to their living quarters of the weapons they'd use to escape. They hoped they wouldn't get caught but the chances of that happening were high and they'd need weapon in order to try to stay alive. They hid what they could in the clothing to make it easier to access as well as easier to carry. After they discussed their plan, they set their escape into action. They managed to get pretty far until their path was block by the head, Kevin, and a couple of armed guards.

"I couldn't believe it when Griffin told me that you guys were trying to escape, but it seems he wasn't' lying to me after all. Hisoka, I never expected this from you." The head stated and the guards lifted their weapons to fire, "Now I'm willing to forgive this act if you end this right now."

"Please guys, come to your senses already, give up." Kevin looked at his two friends with a distressed look.

Ryoma ignored his friend and whipped two knifes out and threw them at the two guards ready to shoot killing them. The action was so fast that everyone had to double check that it had happened, "I can't believe you would betray us like this. Don't even try to say this was for us." Ryoma's voice sounded pissed. Kevin looked shocked, as if he didn't expect this behavior from Ryoma.

Locke felt Ryoma grab his arm before pulling the older boy down a different hall, "Looks like we'll have to take a different route." Ryoma let go of the other's wrist when he saw the boy nod and they both ran to find a different exit.

* * *

><p>Locke was panting and amazed that Ryoma didn't even seem tired. The two had made it out of the base and were currently in the forest that covered the island. It was dark outside and one could easily tell it was rather late at night. It was hard to get this far, but they managed to do so, and they knew it would take the corporation a while before they'd be able to replace the guards the two had killed.<p>

As they ran, Ryoma decided to bring something up, "After we escape, how do you plan on getting rid of your mark?" All of the members of butterfly had a butterfly tattooed somewhere on them. Ryoma's was easy to hide since it was on his upper thigh. Kevin's could have easily hid his two with a wrist bans since his was on his wrist, but that was if the boy had actually decided to come with them. Laura's had been on her left cheek while Locke's mirrored hers on his right cheek.

"I hadn't really thought about that but now is not the time to think about that." Locke looked at his friends as they continued to run, they planned on stealing a helicopter from the hanger at the edge of the island. They were trying to get there as fast as possible. A sudden noise filled the air, it was a gun shot. Ryoma's face contorted in horror as his friend fell. He quickly pulled out a gun and shot the guard who had killed his friend.

"Locke!" Ryoma cried out as he knelt next to his dying friend.

Locke only looked up and chuckled slightly at his friend, "You look so different with a face like that, it doesn't suite you. I'd much rather see with a smile Ryoma." Locke looked at his crying friend, "You should hurry up and go, the rest will be here soon. Please take my bag with you too, I put Laura's stuff in it, I don't want them to have it."

"I can't leave you Locke, we've come too far." Ryoma didn't want to lose another of his friends.

"Ryoma, don't be like that, you have to continue because we made it this far. Please don't cry, I don't want to die seeing you like this," Blood began to seep from his mouth as he coughed. He knew he was dying, and he knew soon his life would be over, "Please get yourself away from here. Ryoma, try to live a normal life for me. You've been stuck in this place far too long, you deserve to live free. Please don't forget Laura and me." Locke coughed again, "If you try I'm sure you can take down Butterfly, and live a life you deserve. Don't cry for me Ryoma, I can be with Laura now." Locke tried to smile. He guessed it took dying for him to become a sap. He chuckled slightly at his dying thoughts as more blood escaped his mouth. He used the last bit of his strength to lean up and kiss Ryoma, "I love you Ryoma, please live." His vision faded and soon nothing.

Ryoma shook his now lifeless friend, "You can't die Locke" He wiped his tears and stood up, grabbing the boy's bag; the extra weight was nothing to him. He looked down at he now dead friend, "I love you too Locke. Don't worry, I won't let them get away with this, just be sure to wait for me in the afterlife okay." Ryoma wiped his eyes as tears began to fall once again before taking off.

A couple more gunshots were heard, this time the noise came from the gun in Ryoma's hand. He killed the guards and went up to a small plane rather than one of the helicopters, he was much more inclined to a plane but Locke was afraid of them so they were going to take a copter. He threw the two bags into a small cargo area built into the plane before making sure everything was set for flight. He headed over to the control panel to open the hanger door only to be stopped by the last person he wanted to see.

"Stop now, or I'll be forced to kill you." Kevin stood there holding a gun. His face was in shock and contorted slightly in fear.

"Sorry Kevin but I can't stop now. I can't let you stop me either. I promised Locke I'd get away." Ryoma started as he advanced towards Kevin, "I'm truly sorry that I have to do this Kevin." Soon Kevin's body hit the ground.

Ryoma looked once more at his friend's body before proceeding to open the hanger door. With one final good bye to his three friends, he left the island without looking back.

**Prolog -END-**

_Thank you for reading ^ . ^_

_Please Review!_


	2. Author's Note

_I'M SO SORRY GUYS!_  
><em>I've been meaning to update this but I reached a massive wall. First I couldn't decide what to do, I have some choices in mind and I'm still not sure what to do . Then I came across a giant wall of writer's block! In the past month I've had multiple drama related things happen including people I know getting arrested, committing suicide, and getting shot. Now I'm moving and I'm currently having to stay in a hotel room. Lucky there is internet her so I can continue to update this. Until I get a house though, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update...<em>

_Anyways, back to the choices I can't decided between, I'll use a pull system! Please vote for which ones you'd like to see in this rp!_

_Tennis teams!_  
><em>1) Stay normal tennis teams and have Ryoma try to live a normal life like Locke suggested and secretly destroy Butterfly in the Shadows. Then he can accidentally pull the unknowing members into his world of assassination~ Wouldn't that be fun?<em>  
><em>2) The tennis team members could be agents in a group made by the government to combat the Butterfly Coorporation. Ryoma would show up and ignore Locke's request for now and try to join the group and quickly destroy the Butterflies.<em>  
><em>3) Find some way to make a few of the tennis club members into agents in said group above but still keep them normal tennis teams, so no one would know that said players are from said group. Ryoma would still try to destroy the Corrporation from the shadows until discovered by said people and things can go from there . I'm not sure if I entirely like this one but I might be able to make it work...<em>

_Which team for Ryoma!_  
><em>Since there are so many options I'm not going to write them down...Pick the team you want Ryoma to be on~<em>

_Now here's the fun one - Ryoma's disguise ;D_  
><em>1) Have Ryoma crossdress as a pretty girl - My current favorite 3<em>  
><em>2) Simply have Ryoma change his look and stay a guy - I prefer the top on but this could work too~<em>

_Those are my three tough decisions to make . Well the last one's not too tough~_  
><em>Please Tell me your choices and I will try to get the new chapter up as soon as possible ^ . ^<em>


End file.
